


浮夸

by Alex131



Category: ZhenHun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex131/pseuds/Alex131





	浮夸

2.

两人的信息素蔓延开来，充斥着整个房间。

沈巍把自己的性器卡在了Omega湿软的后穴里，上下震动着一点一点顶赵云澜的敏感点，Omega被他顶得低声呻吟，却毫不示弱，没有半点好脸色。

“云澜……”Alpha艰难地发出声音来:“你夹得太紧了……”

“我……我没有……”赵云澜呻吟着，他想放松身体，却根本做不到，只能徒劳地说没有。Omega的后穴绞得愈发的紧，沈巍差点射出来，他深深地吸了口气，加重了顶弄的动作。九浅一深，一波又一波的攻势顶得赵云澜再发不出声音来，穴口翻出来的嫩肉如饥似渴地吮吸着沈巍的性器，赵云澜腿间湿漉漉的，活塞运动带出来的体液洋洋洒洒地沾湿了Omega的大腿。沈巍一边运动着，一边伸手去摸两人结合的地方，似乎觉得还不够，他抓过赵云澜的手，逼迫Omega在自己腿间摸索。

“体液都流的滴滴答答的了，赵公子，为什么来敲我的门？”

“不……我不知道……”赵云澜几乎快要被沈巍逼的哭出来，他目光涣散，连一句完整的话都说不出来。他看着沈巍在自己身体里进进出出，然而那根粗且硬的性器却没有半点消下去的意思，宛如一根铁棒一点一点开拓着Omega身体里的每一寸土壤，忽然顶到了一层富有弹性的入口，赵云澜惊叫一声，有一点泪花从眼角滑落。

 

沈巍不得不停下自己的攻势，他吮吻着赵云澜的嘴唇，下身一点一点小心翼翼的试探，细细顶弄了两下，沈巍知道了，那是Omega的生殖腔入口。

Omega无论男女，都是有生育功能的，而一个Alpha想要标记Omega，也必须要在Omega的生殖口成结，并成功射精，才算标记完成。赵云澜在沈巍顶到生殖腔的那一刻就快要疯掉，快感在体内炸成大朵大朵的烟花，他死死搂住沈巍，在他颈侧耳语。

“标记我，求你。”

“求你了。”

月桂馥郁，无论如何都嗅不够。

赵云澜哽咽着，他从未有过如此痛苦难过的时刻，他被情欲逼得满眼是泪，眼睛红着，自上而下看过去，可怜极了。Omega楚楚可怜，他的后穴已经被完完全全地操开了，分泌出来的体液顺着Alpha的动作从腿根往下流，那体液是白色的，赵云澜的皮肤是白色的，只有那个洞是红色的，是被操的烂熟的模样。

赵云澜的膝盖被沈巍分开，Alpha一手捞着赵云澜瘫软的身体，腰肢凶狠的在Omega的臀缝之中顶弄。赵云澜眼神迷乱，失神中，他被Alpha摆成了跪趴的姿势。沈巍将他双手反剪，一记重撞狠狠操了进去，层层叠叠的穴肉很快包裹住了沈巍的器物，Alpha低下头去亲吻赵云澜的腺体，犬齿浅浅刺入了后颈的皮肉，流出一点信息素的味道，沈巍盯着那块又红又粉的皮肤，忍了半晌，终于移开了目光。

“你认得我吗？你知道我是谁吗就求我标记你？”沈巍一边动作着一边向赵云澜索求答案，可Omega脑子里一团浆糊，他根本不知道这个男人是谁、叫什么名字，他只知道自己渴求他的撞击和标记。赵云澜抽泣着，他被缠人的情欲磨得不行，眼泪根本止不住，他语气软软地向Alpha求饶：“你教我……”

“你教我……教我念你的名字……”

“沈——巍——”Alpha每发出一个音，就辅以一记深入灵魂的撞击。他虽然避开了生殖腔那层闭合的黏膜，可每一下都及其精准地撞在赵云澜的敏感点上，无数的金星在他眼前炸开，后穴发疯一般的痉挛，涌出一大团黏腻的液体。Omega五指抓向床单，指甲几乎都要裂开出血。前面明明没有得到任何抚慰，却已经被沈巍插得设了出来，一股股浊液喷出来，伴随着Alpha的撞击一股一股喷在了床单上。

“沈——巍……沈巍……”赵云澜哭叫着，他身体摇摇晃晃，手已经支撑不住身体。他整个人都被Alpha的臂弯捞着，身体软绵绵，发出的声音也断断续续。为了达成自己的目的，Omega终于记得了Alpha的名字，他哽咽着，断断续续地恳求着：“沈巍……我不行了，求你，求你。”

沈巍额头上有汗落下来，他停下动作去亲吻赵云澜的耳侧，而后极其缓慢地摇摇头，说：“不行，现在不行。”

“为什么？”赵云澜委屈极了，他抽抽噎噎地等待着沈巍的下文，后穴也随着他的动作开始收缩，几乎要将沈巍夹射出来。

“你现在太不冷静，你会后悔。”Alpha苦笑着说。

沈巍能感到自己的下体在慢慢壮大，也知道自己身体里的凶兽渴望着将赵云澜完完整整地占有。这是Alpha与生俱来的天性，理智如沈巍，却也不能免俗。

沈巍眼中暗光涌动，脑子里就只剩一个想法：

顶开它，整根插进去，然后一滴不剩的，全部射在里面。

可是不行，真的不行。Alpha将自己的性器一点一点往外拔，他几乎透支了自己所有的忍耐与理智，沈巍的额头青筋暴起，他拧着眉，轻声在Omega耳边安慰道：“会好的，都会好的。”说完，沈巍顺着赵云澜的脊柱一节一节温柔地吻了上去，一直吻到Omega红肿的后颈，那上面有一道小口，是沈巍一开始咬出来的。

见到那块皮肉，Alpha眼露凶光，他先是舔了舔那处腺体，而后一口咬了上去，比之前的啃咬都要狠。他几乎要将那脆弱的性腺刺个对穿。与此同时，早先退出去的茎体在赵云澜穴口处稍停了一停，继而狠狠一顶。

“——啊！”Omega浑身战栗几乎要弹起来，惊喘着尖叫出声。

赵云澜浑身剧颤，后穴瞬间哆嗦着咬紧——沈巍差点被他弄得射出来，不由得咬紧牙关，使劲儿在赵云澜的屁股上捏了一把。

“一会儿就好了，不哭，不哭。”Alpha有些语无伦次的诱哄着抽泣的Omega，性器又快又重地抽送，几乎拼尽全力地往里面顶。这种肆无忌惮的冲刺实在是太爽了。沈巍眼睛里染上了一丝迷乱，低头抚开赵云澜额上汗湿的碎发，迷恋般的亲吻。

……真的忍不住了。赵云澜双目通红，全身的肌肉瞬间拉紧，汗水迸发，犹如一张拉满的长弓。

几乎同时，他感受到身体深处猛地一涨，下一秒嘴巴被咬住了，沈巍有些失控的咬叼他的嘴唇，性器一插到底，抓着他的臀肉射了出来。

他和他的汗水相合，皮肤相融，信息素也氲在一处，仿佛再也没有谁能分开彼此。体内的器官一跳一跳，喷涌出大量的精液，多得几乎把赵云澜体内的每一寸皮肉都染上了沈巍的气味儿，赵云澜彻底迷失在高潮的快感中，半晌后，才慢慢软倒在沈巍的怀抱里。

Omega累极了，高/潮褪去之后他整个人几乎立刻晕了过去。沈巍抱着赵云澜去浴室清理了一番，又叫来酒店服务换了新床单，看着赵云澜的睡颜，沈巍突然觉得这一切极其不真实。

赵云澜，锦荣集团的太子爷。晚宴上明明是一副咄咄逼人的商人相，竟然是一个又软又娇的Omega。

还是一个砸门求标记的Omega。

沈巍不确定赵云澜是因为发/情还是别的什么原因，他在商场滚了这些年，见过的皮肉阴谋没有一千也有八百，这事若是换了别人来做，沈巍肯定是将人捆了带走盘问的，可偏偏做这种事的人是赵云澜，这让沈巍十分疑惑。

想来想去，沈巍给自己的助理拨了一通电话。

“小刘，你马上到我这里来一趟。”沈巍言简意赅，他一边盯着赵云澜的睡颜，一边吩咐着电话那边的助理。

“你带着张医生一起来，我这儿出了点事情，让他带一盒Omega营养液以及取血和存血的物品，知道吗？”

刘助理很有效率，半小时后，他就带着医生敲响了沈巍的房门。刘助理和张医生都是女Beta，可一进屋还是被屋子里浓烈的信息素刺激的够呛，尤其是沈巍的月桂香，那可是罕见的Ⅰ型Alpha信息素，让人忍不住就软了膝盖。

沈巍将事情的大致经过同张医生讲了一下，他指了指床上的赵云澜问道：“我想知道他这种情况到底是因为发/情期还是别的什么原因？我觉得发/情期总不至于如此不受控制。”

“其实有两点原因。”张医生打开随身携带的医药箱，将沈巍指定的Omega营养液拿了出来。

“第一种情况是，这个Omega正处于发情期，而方圆几百米之内，只有你一个Alpha，且你们之间的信息素契合度高于60%，按照您所描述的狂热程度，那是可以达到100%的最佳契合。您也知道，最佳契合的Alpha和Omega的数量本身就很少，年龄也不一定匹配，就算匹配了也有可能天各一方根本不会见面，真正能标记成功的，大概每百万人中只有两对。”

“万分之零点零二的概率。”沈巍揉了揉太阳穴，继续问道：“那第二种情况呢？”

“第二种情况就更加匪夷所思了。有一种心理需求叫做寻偶症，是一种罕见症，是人在极端负面情绪下陷入意识丧失状态，自发但不自知地寻找伴侣，与之发生半强迫性/行为，获得情绪平复并以往全过程的一种自我保护症状，只有极低概率发生在高契合度的Alpha和Omega之间。”

“所以这个问题的症结还是契合度。”沈巍一针见血地指出了问题所在，他将浴袍的袖子露了起来，露出了自己的胳膊。“所以你应该知道我让你带采血存血物品的用意了，张医生，我需要一份完整的血液检测报告，关于我和他的信息素检测，要快。”

“我明白了。”张医生给沈巍采了血，然后又走到床边给赵云澜采了血。针刺进血管的时候Omega似乎感觉到了，他眉头皱了皱，有些烦躁地动了动自己的脑袋。

“别动。”沈巍顾不得摁住自己胳膊上的酒精棉球，伸出手按住了赵云澜的脑袋。

“听话，不然针会偏的。”

沈巍在商场上向来冷淡又理智，刘助理和张医生从来没见他流露出这样的温情，他们各自做好了分内的事情，便很有眼色的告辞了。夜已深，沈巍将Omega营养液放在床头以备不时之需，便关灯爬到了床上。

赵云澜睡姿很乖，小猫一样靠在沈巍怀里。他轻轻喘息着，沈巍鼻息之间尽是Omega身上甜津津的味道。

Alpha就嗅着这样的味道，一夜好梦。


End file.
